dyinglightfandomcom-20200222-history
Downloadable Content
Dying Light currently has three downloadable content packs released, bundled with the season pass available for the game, or available individually at a price 10% higher. Here is a complete list of current downloadable content for the game. The Season Pass is available for the Xbox One, PlayStation 4 and PC for USD$29.99 Cuisine & Cargo Available first for Season Pass holders, these two hardcore missions let players put their skills to the ultimate test. Investigate buildings sealed off in the very first days of the outbreak—with the infected inside. Explore ominous corridors of once the most famous restaurant in Harran, and employ both stealth and combat to ransack a infected-filled loading bay at an abandoned railroad yard. Cuisine & Cargo was released on 10 February 2015 for season pass holders and on 11 February 2015 for the public. Ultimate Survivor Bundle Players will receive seven unique in-game items that will bring fighting infected to a whole new level. Grab three special outfits and four blueprints for over-the-top weapons to make your survival in the quarantine zone a good bit easier. The Bozak Horde The final Season Pass drop will deliver a new map and gameplay, playable in either single-player or co-op. Go inside the Harran Stadium, the most famous landmark in the city, and test your combat know-how against relentless hordes of the Infected. Fight increasingly stronger and larger enemy waves as you oppose a mysterious psychopath called Bozak. Released on 26 May, 2015, the DLC received very mixed reviews with criticisms mainly regarding the difficulty and the level design. Be The Zombie Get a taste of the Night Hunter's invasion, Dying Light's asymmetric multiplayer experience. All online players can face the threat of a possible invasion of their game by the Night Hunter, an extremely powerful infected mutation — playable in the Be the Zombie mode. Watch a team of Harran survivors fight for their lives as they are hunted down by this ultimate predator in the video on the right. Previously a pre-purchase/pre-order exclusive, Techland made Be the Zombie available to all at launch. The Following The Following is an expansion pack for Dying Light that introduces a new map, a new story, and new gameplay features including a customizable dune buggy and new weapons such as crossbows. The DLC was released on February 9th, 2016 and is free for season pass holders. Content Drops (10-in-12) Series of free DLC, the first of which was released on July 26, 2017. Outfits Troublemaker Outfit Troublemaker Outfit is a downloadable content outfit available in Dying Light. Disguise yourself as one of the quarantine's criminals and show them who's the tough guy around here. The outfit is purely aesthetic and offers no gameplay advantages or a true 'disguise.' The outfit was a pre-purchase/pre-order exclusive. At this moment, there is no other way to obtain it. Alienware, Nvidia, Razer Outfits Alienware, Nvidia, and Razer Outfits are downloadable content outfits available in Dying Light. The outfit is purely aesthetic and offers no gameplay advantages or a true 'disguise.' The outfit was a pre-purchase/pre-order exclusive. At this moment, there is no other way to obtain it. The Razer outfit can be obtained by using their cortex software and going to their giveaway page. #DrinkforDLC Rewards An event that took place in June 2015, which was a parody of Destiny's Red Bull Quest, the DLC were announced in early September 2015. The DLC includes a new quest and a new blueprint. Quest * Fountain of Youth — Bring clean drinking water back to the quarantine zone. Blueprint * Water Balloons — Make groups of enemies super vulnerable to electricity.PlayStationLifeStyle.net article by Jason Dunning Sources ru:DLC Category:DLC Category:DLC Outfits